violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
How Leland Got His الله أكبر Powers
Date: May 2, 2011 Location: Abbottabad, Pakistan Commander: Sargent's, I am happy to announce that we have finally killed Osama "B****" Laden The solders cheer as the TV shows former president Obama announcing the death of Bin Laden Later on the phone... Asif: Mr. President, we have a problem... Obama: What's up, Asif? Asif: While we were searching at Bin Laden's former home, we found a will underneath his bed. Obama: And what did the will say? Asif: To quote the will: If I die, my powers to blow anything up by saying "الله أكبر" should be passed on by a kid named Leland in Utah. Obama: You serious? Asif: That's what it said! Obama: Well there's no way Osama's dangerous powers can go to some random person in Utah, right? Location: The local park at West Valley City Dad: Okay Leland, in celebration of Mr. Terrorist's death, we're going to the park. Leland: Yay! Mom: But you have to be good, okay? Leland: Okay... Later, a obese kid comes and takes Leland's toy truck away Leland: HEY!!! GIVE ME BACK MY TRUCK!!! Kid: NEVER!!! Leland and the fat kid then fight over the truck. Eventually, the kid gets fed up and slams the truck on the ground, then proceeding to stomp on it, breaking the truck Leland: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY FAVORITE TRUCK!!! Kid: Ha ha! That's what you get, loser! Suddenly, Leland then sees a black figure come up across him Figure: Don't be afraid, my child. I'm the spirit of Osama Bin Laden. Leland: MR. TERRORIST?!?! MOMMY!!! DADDY!!! Osama: You're out of reality for a moment, so calling them won't help. What will help is a power I will give you. Leland is then shocked Leland: OW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?! Osama: That was a quick conversion of a power I gave you. To use it, just say "الله أكبر". Leland: How do I pronounce it? Osama: Say Allah. Leland: Allah? Osama: Good! Now say Akbar. Leland: Akbar. Osama: Now, الله أكبر. Leland: الله أكبر. Osama: Good! Leland: But what does saying it do? Osama: Watch this: الله أكبر!!! An explosion occurs Leland: WOAH!!! Osama: Now you try it! Leland: Okay... الله أكبر!!! An explosion occurs Osama: Good job! Now you will be transformed into the real world now. Have fun with your powers! Leland then goes back into the real world Kid: So, how do you like my fixture of your truck? The truck is seen burnt and compressed Leland: you know what... You know what... YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! الله أكبر!!! And with that, the fat kid explodes and dies Dad: LELAND!!! Mom: OH MY GOSH!!! Leland: MOMMY DADDY LOOK!!! I KILLED THAT MEANIE BY SAYING الله أكبر!!! Mom: Leland how in the world did you kill that kid by saying that? Dad: Carole, didn't Osama's will said that his powers would go to some kid named Leland in Utah? Silence Mom: Lee... does that mean... Leland: What? Dad: ...lets go home... Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum